


Venom

by ramonaspeaks



Series: For Those Who Think It Still Exists [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sighed in relief as they practically fell through the door together. He was smiling when he turned around and shoved Phil against the wall, lips reaching out and sliding against him as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn’t spent the day being overly polite and avoiding Phil’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a deleted scene from [For Those Who Think It Still Exists](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2590367). It’s fine to read these fics separately but a few people had asked how this ends.

Phil had swallowed so many venomous words on his walk back to the hotel that he had a stomach ache by the time they reached the lobby. He held the door open as Dan slipped inside and tried not to glare at the way his face was still lit up with excitement.  
  
“Sorry?” Phil mumbled when he saw Dan’s expression and realized that he’d been talking.  
  
“I asked if you were okay.”  
  
“Yeah. Just exhausted.” Phil hit the lift button and said a silent prayer of gratitude when it opened immediately.  
  
“Me too.” Dan didn’t look tired but he said the words like an apology, so Phil nodded. He reached out to press the button for his own floor but Dan grabbed his hand to stop him. He waited for the doors to close before continuing. “Want to come up to mine?”  
  
 _I don’t know. How’s the wifi in your room?_  
  
 _It’s good that you waited until all of the people in the empty lobby couldn’t hear you ask that._  
  
 _Since we’re here for work, I might have to run that question by our producer._  
  
Phil swallowed the words back and choked out a laugh. “Sure.”  
  
Dan looked at him with raised eyebrows but didn’t say anything as he hit the button for his floor. Phil followed him down the hall when the doors opened and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Dan tried to pull the key card from his wallet and fumbled as Phil leaned forward to press a kiss to the back of his neck, daring him to complain that someone could catch them.  
  
“Shit.” Dan pulled the card out and tried to fit it into the slot again. Phil pushed into him so that he was caught against the door. “Jesus, Phil.”  
  
“What?” he asked innocently.  
  
Dan sighed in relief as the light flashed to green and they practically fell through the door together. He was smiling when he turned around and shoved Phil against the wall, lips reaching out and sliding against him as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn’t spent the day being overly polite and avoiding Phil’s eyes.  
  
Phil moaned into his mouth when Dan reached down to cup him through his jeans and he wanted to forgive him for everything. He tried to pull him closer, but Dan slipped away to sit on the bed and rifle through his bag of clothes.  
  
“Taking an intermission?”  
  
“No.” Dan laughed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He leaned back on his hands and waited for Phil to join him on the bed.  
  
Phil shook his head and folded his arms across his chest, resting against the wall.  
  
“Going to come over here?” Dan asked uncertainly.  
  
“I think you’re going to come over here.”   
  
Dan stood up and walked over to him, still smiling but with a slightly concerned look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but Phil moved in to kiss him because he knew that Dan was about to ask him if something was wrong and he didn’t know if he could lie again. Instead of pretending, he bit down on Dan’s bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Then he turned them around and shoved Dan’s back against the wall.  
  
Phil took the small bottle out of his hands, squirting lube across his fingers before dropping it on the floor. “Take off your jeans.”   
  
Dan nodded, unbuttoning and unzipping as fast as he could. He pushed his boxers down at the same time and kicked them both away, then lifted a leg to hitch it around Phil’s hip. Phil reached his hand between their bodies and pressed his fingers against him. Dan dropped his head onto Phil’s shoulder and took a deep breath.  
  
“Oh, god,” Dan groaned as Phil thrust one finger inside of him. His leg began to slip, so Phil grasped him with his other hand, pushing his arm underneath so that Dan could rest his thigh on top of it.   
  
“I want to fuck you like this.”  
  
“Yeah?” Dan pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. He almost fell over in the process but managed to clutch onto Phil to keep himself upright.  
  
Phil pressed into him again, sliding another finger inside. He loved that he’d gotten Dan completely naked before he’d even unbuttoned his shirt collar. There was something that felt powerful about it. Dan was gripping his shoulders and moaning against his neck, one leg still wrapped around Phil’s waist as he struggled to keep his balance. Phil pushed their bodies together, shoving him harder against the wall, wondering how long it would take before Dan fell apart and started begging. He slid his hand across the bottom of Dan’s thigh, wrapping it around the bend of his knee and holding on tightly.  
  
“There’s a bed that’s literally two steps behind us.” Dan’s shoulder blades were rubbing against the wall and it was starting to burn.  
  
“I don’t want to get too comfortable here,” Phil said.  
  
Dan started to ask what he meant but then Phil twisted his fingers in just the right way and he could only whimper. His calves were starting to cramp and he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck more securely, pressing against the wall to let it take more of his weight and ignoring the sharp pains radiating through his back.  
  
Phil pushed a third finger inside of Dan and curved them. He pressed up as hard as he could and started to slide his fingers out, grazing against his prostate. Dan let out a strangled noise and squeezed his eyes shut because it was such an intense feeling. He started rolling his body down onto Phil’s hand.   
  
“You’re going to make me come,” Dan said breathlessly. “Are you hard yet?”  
  
“No.” Phil laughed and slid his fingers out. “Not at all. This is actually really boring, it’s not even slightly appealing to see you like this.”  
  
“Right.” Dan unbuttoned Phil’s jeans and slipped a hand inside his boxers, fitting it around the shape of his erection. “I can tell how disinterested you are.”  
  
Phil pushed Dan’s hand away and shoved his jeans and boxers down to his knees, not bothering to take them off altogether. He wrapped a hand around his cock and wiped the excess lube from his fingers onto himself.  
  
Dan’s legs were still aching but he was too turned on to care. He put his arms around Phil’s neck and pulled him closer. “I want you.”  
  
“You _have_ me.”  
  
If Dan heard the bitterness in Phil’s words, he didn’t show it. He smiled and kissed him again as he felt both of Phil’s hands underneath his thighs.   
  
Phil lifted Dan and pushed him back against the wall. It was easier than he expected because Dan wrapped around him, clutching at his shoulders with both hands and hooking his legs around his waist. Phil could feel Dan’s cock against his navel as he began to push into him.  
  
“You know what I like about this position?” Phil asked.  
  
Dan gasped as Phil entered him and tried to hold as still as possible. “That it doubles as exercise.”  
  
“You just seem so, I don’t know, helpless.” Phil adjusted his hands to hoist Dan up higher when he felt him slide down the wall a bit. “If you tried to touch your cock, you’d probably end up falling.”  
  
Dan tightened his arms around Phil’s neck and gripped the back of his shirt as Phil started to push in more until he was fully inside. Dan was practically suffocating him at this point but Phil didn’t mind. He wanted to feel strangled. He wanted Dan to cling to him and come apart wrapped around his body. He groaned at the thought and began sliding his cock in and out of Dan faster.  
  
Dan’s body was trembling already and it just made Phil want to fuck into him harder. His fingers were digging into the bottom of Dan’s thighs and squeezing with every thrust, and he was shoving him against the wall with so much force that he would probably have marks on his back the next day, but Dan was whimpering and moaning like he didn’t feel any pain.   
  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Phil said through gritted teeth.  
  
“I honestly don’t give a fuck.” Dan threw his head back and it hit the wall with a loud thud. “Just, _fuck,_ just make me come.”  
  
Phil never had to ask if Dan was close anymore. He could tell from the way he was starting to fall to pieces, moaning and whimpering against his neck. It was one of the only times Dan lost his composure and Phil loved watching it happen. He loved that he would scream so loud that the whole hallway heard him begging Phil to fuck him harder, when twenty minutes ago he wouldn’t dare to whisper in the empty lobby.   
  
It might have made Phil laugh on a different night, but instead he felt more adrenaline rush through his veins, an almost aggressive urge to see how far he could push this. Phil could feel himself getting closer. His orgasm was already building in the pit of his stomach when he leaned in to suck on Dan’s neck.  
  
Dan gasped in surprise but just moved his head to give Phil better access. This wasn’t something Phil had done in years and he probably would have objected for practical reasons if he hadn’t been so close to the edge. He felt Phil’s teeth against his skin and couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stop doing something that felt so good. He moaned and started to come, rubbing his cock against Phil’s shirt as he climaxed.  
  
Phil pulled his mouth off Dan’s neck and looked down at it, all wet and shiny and bruised. He groaned at the sight and thought that he should probably pull out now because Dan must be feeling sensitive, but he was _right there_ and Dan wasn’t trying to move away so he just kept pushing into him.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck._ " Phil let his head fall onto Dan’s shoulder as he started to come. He thrust into him a few more times as he worked through it. His body was tingling after he finished and he felt light-headed as he pulled out, carefully letting Dan lower his legs.  
  
“Jesus fucking christ.” As soon as Dan’s feet hit the floor, he laughed and slid down the wall into a crouch.   
  
“You okay?” Phil asked.  
  
He held a hand out to help Dan back onto his feet. His legs wobbled, but he managed to make the few steps to the bed and collapsed onto his stomach. Phil could see red abrasions running down the length of his spine. He looked away and pulled his jeans back up to buckle them.  
  
“My legs are like jelly,” Dan mumbled into his arms and then rolled onto his back. “Thanks for destroying my neck. That’s going to be loads of fun to cover up for the next week.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to mind at the time.” Phil looked down at himself. “Thanks for coming all over my shirt.”  
  
“You can borrow one of mine if you want.” Dan yawned and blinked up at him. “I doubt there’s going to be anyone in the lift this late though.”  
  
Phil felt his stomach flip at the dismissal. “Right. Well, good night.”  
  
“Love you.”  
  
Dan turned over again and buried his face in the pillow. He was already starting to fall asleep, so Phil didn’t bother to respond. He left Dan’s room without changing clothes and hoped that there wouldn’t be anyone in the hallway. It would be humiliating enough to be caught by someone who they’d woken up. It’d be a whole new level of humiliation for them to see him creeping back to his own room less than a minute after the noise stopped.  
  
Phil stared at the numbers clicking down as he waited for the door to ding.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in response to an anonymous prompt on tumblr.


End file.
